What we could be
by FannyNoir09
Summary: Los recuerdos son tesoros de nuestra existencia, y eso Marinette lo sabe. Aún cuando tiene su vida formada junto a Luka, no puede entender por que cierto rubio volvió a perturbar sus pensamientos, será mejor que lo olvide de una vez y para siempre... ¿O no?. ¿Adrienette o Lukanette?
1. Prologo

Los caminos de la vida siempre deparan en lugares inimaginables, separan, unen, mezclan, pero por sobre todo: Siempre sorprenden.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué no había forma de volver al pasado, cambiar de alguna u otra forma los eventos de su existencia. Los recuerdos perduraban a través de los años, también carcomían en su mente todas aquellas veces en las que pudo actuar, pero por miedo o inseguridad no lo hizo. En esos años no valoraba, o más bien, no era consiente de los regalos de la juventud, la etapa que permite cometer cuantos errores uno desee, de caerse, gozar y de que no importasen las consecuencias, aquellos años son para no quedarse con las ganas y decir: "al menos lo intenté".

Pero lo entendió demasiado tarde.

No había semana en que Marinette no se preguntara que será de Adrien, si en su vida seguía todo en orden, si aun estaba interesado por la ciencia, si aun recordaba vagamente a su ex compañera de clase o si tan solo recordaba el momento en que pudieron ser… Pero no lo fueron.

Estando ya dentro de la universidad, poco y nada habían conversado, gracias a las redes sociales la oji-azul le enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando, siendo respondidos de forma común, un saludo, un cuídate y nada más. Pero ella aun así, seguía al pendiente de él, tenía la esperanza de que algún día tuviese una conversación algo más prolongada.

Solo necesitaba saber de él.

Sabía que para él ya todo estaba olvidado, tenía novia desde ya hace unos años, en quién se había fijado en el mismo paseo en el que pudieron _ser algo_. Kagami no desaprovechó el titubeo de Marinette, tal como había dicho en la pista de hielo, a penas hubo un espacio, entró y se quedó con Adrien.

Soltó un gran suspiro. Aun no entendía por qué seguía recordando todo esto, ya era una adulta, casi veintidós años. En cierto momento pensó que lo había olvidado por completo, fue en el momento en que decidió darle una oportunidad a Luka, en aquel entonces se consideró una mujer afortunada, era un chico apuesto, gentil y amable, se preocupó de enamorarla completamente, y lo hizo, la franco-china podría jurar que sentía amor verdadero hacia su pareja, pero los recuerdos y pensamientos aun seguían allí, latentes. No podía entenderlo.

—Estas callada Ma-ma-marinette —Susurró su novio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Se estremeció de inmediato, casi pensó que leía el pensamiento.

Bueno, si ese fuese el caso ya habría descubierto que era ladybug, razonó.

Soltó un suspiro abatido. —Solo pienso en la universidad, —Mintió—. Estoy preparando los exámenes finales —Eso no era del todo mentira.

Luka la atrajo hacia si mismo, haciendo que quedasen cara a cara. —Tu tranquila, pasarás todo. Eres la mejor diseñadora que conozco —Y le besó la frente—. ¿Deseas hablar sobre ello?

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué debía ser tan jodidamente tierno? No lo merecía.

—Es solo… tengo un montón de pensamientos en mi cabeza… ya sabes… creo que elegí una mala fecha para mudarme contigo, has hecho la mayor parte del trabajo y… no es justo… —Luka la calló con un beso, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella en la cama.

Marinette se sintió terrible. No sabía en que momento había aprendido a mentir tan bien.

—Tu tranquila, conozco el sentimiento —dijo mientras la besaba en distintas partes de su cara—. Saldrás de los exámenes y verás que no había tanto de que preocuparse —Murmuró, mientras bajaba a besarle el cuello.

La chica se estremeció ante el tacto y soltó un gemido. Movió sus manos hacia la espalda de su novio y comenzó a acariciarlo, se dieron un beso largo y profundo, él apretó su cintura con ansias, pidiendo más.

—Lu-luka y-ya… —Él la calló con un beso desesperado, haciendo que Marinette ardiera en deseo, y es que lo amaba, de verdad lo hacía.

Se separaron un segundo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. —Te amo Mari, eres la única mujer para mi.

Ella quiso llorar, se mordió el labio y lo abrazó. Él era su hombre, y ella su mujer, llevaban juntos ya casi cuatro años, y ahora daban el paso para vivir juntos. No podía perderse en recuerdos efímeros. Lo tenía todo, ahí, frente a ella.

—Te amo Luka —Susurró por fin, y lo besó.

Tenía que empezar a trabajar a no perderse en memorias tontas. O perdería todo lo que había construido en estos años.

* * *

 **Hola! Traigo este fic como idea, tengo la idea ya formada en mi cabeza...**

 **¿Qué les parece? Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ladybug no me pertenece, su autoría cae en Thomas Astruc, solo soy una fan que tomó su maravilloso mundo y personajes.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Se levantó de su asiento lentamente, a la expectante mirada de todos. Caminaba a pasos suaves, acercándose hacia Adrien quién la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva, este era su primer encuentro de este tipo, y le apenaba que fuese en frente de todos, se posicionó encima del muchacho, con ambas piernas a los lados en el sofá, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas encendidas._

 _Sintió el inicio del tiempo y solo observó al chico, al observarlo se dio cuenta que estaba segura que lo amaba. Se mordió el labio y llevó las manos del oji-verde a su cintura, ella lo tomó desde la nuca y le besó su rostro detenidamente, suave, con amor. Intentó demostrar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible, quería hacerle entender que ella gustaba de él, sin palabras. Guió su boca hacia su cuello y lo beso, despacio, respirando su aroma y grabándolo en su memoria para siempre._

 _Adrien comenzó a acariciar su espalda de forma inconsciente, haciendo erizar su piel, por un momento eran solo ellos dos en el mundo, en la sala reinaba el silencio. Sus manos pasaron de su espalda a los muslos de la chica, haciendo que esta diera un respingo._

 _Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con las mejillas muy rojas._

 _Ella le acarició el cabello y pegó su frente con la de él, bajó una de sus manos hacia el abdomen marcado del modelo, delineando cada pequeña curva. Se mordió el labio con ansias, y lo miró sin saber leerlo, ella quería más. Se cuestionó… ¿Sería el momento para besarlo?, miraba sus labios que la llamaban con desesperación, podría hacerlo… si tan solo se atreviese… acercó sus labios peligrosamente, Adrien no se inmutó, no movió ni un solo músculo, y es que él también lo deseaba._

 _Lo iba a besar… vio como el rubio cerró sus ojos y…_

—Despierta Ma-ma-marinette —Murmuró Luka mientras le acariciaba y besaba los hombros.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, agitada. El chico la miró extrañado.

Empuñó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Debí besarlo, no debí besar su maldita mejilla, ¡carajo! —Pensaba.

Se levantó silenciosamente y fue al baño de forma inmediata, cerró por completo la puerta y deslizó hacia el piso. Llevó sus rodillas hacia su mentón y las apretó contra si.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando su vida estaba más que formada? ¿Por qué cuando ya pensó que lo había superado?

Sintió golpes en la puerta. —¿Marinette? ¿Estas bien ahí?

Se levantó de golpe y simuló tirar la cadena del baño, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas. —Si, si, solo que… tenía que venir al baño —Dijo abriendo la puerta y sonriendo.

Luka la abrazó. —Puedes contar conmigo siempre Mari, tu solo dime si algo pasa.

—Estoy bien, solo que… —Dudó si contarle a su novio, quizá podría ayudarla a esclarecer su mente—. Yo… solo… estoy algo estresada y tuve una pesadilla… eso es todo —Dijo finalmente.

Él la observó de manera comprensiva, la abrazó fuerte y la acunó. —Todo esta bien mari, solo fue un mal sueño.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—Ven, te prepararé el desayuno, debes descansar más. —Le besó la frente y se dirigió a la cocina—. Hoy debemos ir a comprar lo que resta para el apartamento, puedes ducharte y vestirte si gustas, tendré su desayuno listo para entonces _madmoiselle_ —Intentó animarla.

Marinette asintió y se dirigió a la ducha, en silencio.

—¿Qué te esta sucediendo Marinette? —Preguntó Tikki en un susurró cuando su portadora cerró la puerta.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo cubrió. —No lo sé Tikki, he pensado mucho en Adrien últimamente… yo… pensé que era una etapa superada en mi vida… no lo he visto en años.

Tikki la miró nerviosa, y es que cada vez que había un akuma, ellos se volvían a encontrar, solo que sin saberlo. —Tranquila Marinette, quizá solo debes despejar tu mente… Luka es un buen chico y-

—No pienso dejarlo, si es lo que insinúas —Murmuró la chica en voz baja—. No podría hacerle eso, no a él.

La kwami asintió y le abrazó la mejilla. —Relájate, ya veras que es algo pasajero.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se introdujo dentro de ella. No comprendía por que soñó con _ese_ día.

—Maldición Tikki, si no hubiese jugado ese día verdad y reto no estaría dándole tantas vueltas —Dijo.

La kwami levantó una ceja, y es que no entendía a que iba ese comentario. —Estas divagando, Marinette —Dijo detrás de la cortina de baño.

Restregó su cabello y se relajó. Debía dejar de pensar tanto.

Apagó el grifo y suspiró. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, las gotas caían hacia el piso. Se lavó los dientes y se alistó para vestirse. A penas salió del baño se encontró con la mirada de su novio, quien la observaba con deseo.

Audaz, Luka se posicionó frente a ella. —No me has preguntado que quiero de desayuno, Ma-ma-marinette —Dijo mientras la miraba hacía abajo.

—¿N-no i-ibas a p-prepararlo tu?—Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya que era evidente las intenciones de su actual pareja. Él sonrió ampliamente y la besó. Aquellos besos volvían loca a Marinette, se sentía amada, deseada y… excitada.

En ese momento, olvidó todo aquello relacionado con Adrien y sus tontos pensamientos.

—No olvides nunca que te amo Marinette Dupain-Cheng —Dijo Luka con la voz ronca mientras bajaba al cuello de la chica.

De pronto, fue alzada por los brazos del peli-celeste, Soltó un gemido ahogado y el deseo recorriendo por cada fibra de su ser.

—L-luka —Gimió mientras arqueaba su espalda, encendiendo aún más el deseo de su pareja.

—Quiero hacerte el amor Marinette —Susurró con voz ronca en su oído—. Eres irresistible.

La chica ahogó un grito cuando fue arrojada a la cama y Luka comenzó a besarle sus pechos. Acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, anhelando memorizar cada curva, cicatriz y lunar que tuviese su amada; se posicionó encima de ella y la miró embobado.

Era hermosa.

—¿Puedo?

Ella solo asintió, sonriéndole con amor.

.-.-.-.-.

—Aún sigo con la idea de que deberíamos inaugurar el departamento —Comentó Luka mientras ingresaba unos tazones al carro—. Podrías invitar a tus amigos del instituto.

Marinette observó atentamente unas decoraciones. —Solo he hablado con Alya y Nino —Murmuró mientras se decidía por una torre Eiffel—. Sin contar a Juleka, que es obvio, ¿Después quién va a limpiar todo?

Luka rió y se dirigió a abrazarla. —Podrían venir tus padres y tus abuelos, una barbacoa no caería nada de mal —La ignoró.

—No les prestaré la cama para que se acomoden a comer.

—No la van a necesitar.

Marinette alzó una ceja. —¿Estas intentando convencerme?

Él la besó reiteradas veces. —Por favor Mari, te prometo que no limpiaras nada.

Ella intentó zafarse, con las mejillas coloradas. —¡Ya ya! ¡Pero deja! —Corrió la cara haciendo que el chico le besara la mejilla sin parar—. ¡Parecemos adolescentes! —reclamó sonrojada.

Luka rió. —Sabía que podía convencerte —Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La Franco-china rodó los ojos, y se puso a elegir tipos de platos, aún con el calor en sus mejillas. —Tu te encargaras de las invitaciones, pero antes, debemos tener todo comprado. ¿O los sentarás en el suelo?

La peli azul sonrió al ver a su novio soltar una carcajada.

—Dalo por hecho, iré a ver los sillones.

Cuando cumplieron un año de noviazgo comenzaron a ahorrar, Luka ganaba dinero tocando como suplente de bandas, hasta que gracias al contacto que tenía Marinette con Jagged Stone, logró consagrarse como el bajista oficial del Rey del Rock, ganando mucho más dinero del que acostumbraba. Ella, por su parte, trabajaba como la diseñadora de Audrey Bourgeois, aun así por el poco tiempo que le dejaba la universidad solo se ocupaba de bocetear los diseños y entregárselos al costurero personal de la Reina de la Moda.

Ambos habían progresado como pareja, tanto así que pudieron juntar para dar el pie para su apartamento, amoblarlo completamente y tener dinero guardado en caso de alguna emergencia.

Marinette decidió moverse a la sección de baño, observó y se sintió feliz.

Se sentía orgullosa de sus logros. Bueno, de los logros de ambos.

Hace poco había conversado con Tikki el asunto de revelarle a Luka su identidad secreta, ya darían el paso de convivencia y para la franco-china era sumamente importante el tema de la confianza. La kwami entendió y accedió a la petición, al contrario del Maestro Fu, quien rechazó por completo la idea. Finalmente quedó todo en manos de la portadora del miraculous, aún así, decidió revelárselo cuando estuviese lista. Ese día jamás llegó puesto que los akumas se volvieron cada vez más violentos, Hawk Moth comenzó a akumatizar hasta a personas que cumplían condena en la cárcel, y les daba poderes cada vez más peligrosos.

No era seguro que alguien conociese su identidad, si llegaban a relacionarla con alguien importante para ella, no sabía a que llegaría a ser capaz el portador de la mariposa.

Eligió dos juegos de toallas y cortinas para el baño de visitas, además de unos sutiles adornos para el baño. Caminó un poco más allá, aún divagando en sus pensamientos, pero una mariposa negra la detuvo.

Se quedó estática y observó a su alrededor. Alguien iba a ser akumatizado.

Miró a todas partes y se ocultó en el baño de la tienda, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie cerca. —¡Vamos Tikki, no hay tiempo que perder! —La kwami asintió—. ¡Tikki, transformación!

La victima resultaba ser un empleado del lugar, quien había recibido un gritoneo de algunas personas _no-tan-educadas,_ para el infortunio de la heroína de Paris, había sido transformado en Piromane.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el akuma comenzó a incendiar la tienda, haciendo que todos comenzaran a correr de manera frenética.

—¡Luka! —Gritó al ver a su novio correr en su búsqueda.

Él la ignoró completamente, recorrió los pasillos en donde debía encontrarse con Marinette, sin embargo, no la encontró.

Ella saltó lo más rápido que pudo y lo atajó contra su voluntad. —¡Suéltame! ¡Marinette esta allí! ¡No alcanzará a escapar! —Gritaba exaltado el peli-celeste.

La chica se mordió el labio y lo apretó con más fuerzas. —Ella huyó a penas sintió las alarmas de incendio —Dijo tranquilamente, él la miró, desconfiado—. La vi pasar mientras entraba a la tienda, ahora tu, ayuda a los civiles a evacuar, no te quiero ver dentro —Advirtió mientras lo bajaba a tierra firme, en el estacionamiento de la tienda.

Luka la miró, nunca había desconfiado en Ladybug, pero algo… tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Estoy segura que la encontraras pronto, estarán bien, lo prometo —Dijo la moteada mientras ponía una mano en su hombro—. Iré hacia el akuma, Chat Noir debe estar por llegar —Y se fue.

El músico se quedó con un trago amargo en la boca, ignorando todos la preocupación, ayudó a las personas a salir de la tienda, mientras intentaba de vez en cuando llamar a su amada, sin ninguna respuesta.

Hawk Moth estaba pasando los límites, parecía ser que ya no le importaba los daños desmesurados a la ciudad, o incluso, asesinar personas. Ladybug arreglaba todo e incluso revivía a los caídos en la batalla, cada vez quedaba más y más agotada en los enfrentamientos debido a la cantidad exorbitante de energía que debía utilizar.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu! —Llamó Ladybug, el akuma la miró con recelo—. No es bueno que juegues con fuego, podrías terminar quemado.

Piromane sonrió—. O quizá tú termines quemada —Y le lanzó una especie de fósforo que al tocar algo sólido estallaba en llamas, quemando todo a su paso.

La chica gruñó, la tienda estaba completamente en llamas, y si no lograba sacar al akuma de allí, morirían asfixiados.

Pero si lo llevaba afuera, probablemente incendiaría todo Paris. —Maldición —Murmuró.

Saltó hacia el akuma e intentó golpearlo, esquivando ágilmente los golpes y fósforos que le lanzaba, todo ardía en llamas y el techo comenzaba a caer a pedazos.

—¡Cuidado Chat! —Gritó al ver aparecer a su compañero, quien debió esquivar ágilmente el techo que se desprendió en su lugar—. ¡No dejes que los fósforos te toquen!

El héroe llegó al lado de la chica. —Miau, parece que tenemos una gatástrofe, my lady.

—¡Sin juegos chat! Este akuma es particularmente peligroso —Él asintió, y es que nunca había visto tantos heridos como esta vez, afuera abundaban las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos, quienes intentaban apagar las llamas sin ningún resultado.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Denme sus miraculous o todos moriremos en este lugar! —Ladybug ahogó un grito, y es que, ningún akuma había amenazado con su propia vida.

—No lo escuches, debe tener algún tipo de protección contra el fuego, o sentido común cuando se trata de su vida… —Gritó Chat Noir mientras intentaba golpear a Piromane.

Ella no quería arriesgarse a saberlo. —¡Debe estar en su identificación! —Exclamó asestándole finalmente una patada en la espalda al akuma.

Todos comenzaron a toser, el oxigeno comenzó a escasear. —¡Vamos buginette! —Alentó Chat noir —. ¡Yo lo d-distraere! —Y tosió.

El akuma se levantó, tosiendo desaforadamente. Ambos héroes se miraron. El fuego no tenía compasión ni con su propio creador.

—¡Miraculous! ¡A-AHORA! —Gritaba a penas.

—¡Luky Charm! —Invocó ella—. ¡un e-espejo!

Y que rayos hare ahora con esto, pensó, ya que apenas podían hablar.

Piromane lanzó su ataque nuevamente, cerrando aun más el circulo del enfrentamiento, sin darse cuenta, un pedazo de techo cayó sobre el, lo esquivó rápidamente y tuvo un ataque de tos.

Chat Noir aprovechó su debilidad y le asestó un golpe en la sien.

Ladybug formó su idea, realizó que debía mantenerlo encerrado en la tienda y que el peligro se quedara allí. Se acercó y lanzó el espejo por el piso hacia el chico, la idea era encandilarlo con el pequeño tragaluz que estaba arriba de él, una apuesta suicida, ya que el humo impedía la visión normal.

En un segundo ocurrió, miles de fósforos volaron hacía el héroe rubio.

—¡CUIDADO CHAT! —Gritó Ladybug con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrió desesperadamente en su dirección, todo pasó demasiado rápido, él no alcanzó a moverse

No podía perder a su amigo, no podía dejar que Hawk Moth venciera, se lanzó sin pensarlo y recibió el ataque.

Chat Noir abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el grito de su compañera de luchas, se estremeció e intentó auxiliarla, pero no podía acercarse, las llamas estaban por todas partes.

—¡LADYBUG! —gritó.

Y todo fue caos.

* * *

 **-huye-**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review en esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

 **¡Espero sus críticas/comentarios/teorías!**


	3. Chapter 2

Lo demás fue historia, si alguien le preguntase como fue que acabó con el akuma, no sabría responderle, solo lo hizo.

Lanzó el espejo desesperadamente hacia el cielo por inercia, esperaba que funcionara tan bien como si lo hubiese hecho Ladybug. Las llamas desaparecieron, pero no así el desastre de la tienda.

 _¡El akuma!_ —Gritó algo en su interior, y es que se estaba escapando. Su desesperación fue tal que invocó el Cataclismo y destruyó la mariposa en sus manos.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug! —Corrió hacia ella, estaba inconsciente, su traje estaba desintegrado en algunos lugares y se veían quemaduras—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Gritó en desesperación.

Los aretes pitaron por tercera vez. Chat Noir tomó su rostro, estaba contraído, el dolor estaba allí aun si estaba inconsciente. La tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, ignorando los quejidos de su lady.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. —C-chat —Murmuró con un quejido de dolor.

—Shh, sh, te llevaré al hospital —Murmuró él aguantando la impotencia de la situación. Poco le importo que su lady intentara disuadirlo de la idea, salió del lugar y corrió sobre los techos de Paris.

El akumatizado por alguna razón mantenía sus recuerdos intactos, fue auxiliado por los bomberos y asistido posteriormente en la ambulancia. Se encontraba en shock, recordaba cada momento en que fue controlado, como si hubiese estado despierto en algún rincón remoto de su mente mientras incendiaba todo a su paso. Sentía la boca seca, y es que solo él sabía lo que había ocurrido allí adentro, todo se volvió confuso cuando le lanzó los fósforos a Chat Noir. Vio como se arregló de pronto todo el daño que había causado, bueno, solo habían desaparecido las llamas, pero los heridos no habían sido curados como todas las veces anteriores en que Ladybug había usado su poder. Esta vez era distinto.

Tragó saliva. Intentó hacer memoria, no podía esclarecer si había logrado dañar al héroe. Sabía que había intentado herir a Chat Noir al ser encandilado por la luz reflejada por el espejo, pero luego de eso solo recordó gritos y que se apagaron las llamas.

Se mordió el labio. Esto era demasiado para él, y para cualquier persona.

¿Habían víctimas? ¿Algunos heridos se habían curado? Las preguntas recaían como un peso sobre sus hombros, agradecía que los héroes no habían permitido que saliera de la tienda, si no, quizás habría incendiado todo París.

—¡¿Has visto a Marinette?! —Escuchó a lo lejos, un chico con cabello negro y puntas celestes se mostraba desesperado, buscando a quien parecía ser su acompañante. — ¡Se que no la conoces! Pero al menos ve esta fotografía —Le exigía el chico al policía, quien lo miraba compareciente.

—Chico, te aseguro que no la he visto por aquí.

—¡Debe ser un error! ¡Ladybug me dijo que estaba aquí afuera!

El empleado que había sido akumatizado sintió un nudo en su garganta, por su culpa el chico se hallaba desesperado, por su culpa la chica que buscaba quizá estaba herida. Empuñó sus ojos, sabía que debía controlarse, si Hawk Moth encontraba la manera de akumatizarlo de nuevo, sabía que sería catastrófico.

El policía suspiró. —Entraremos a la tienda en unos minutos, puede que esté dentro, quizá haya vuelto a entrar, es una mínima posibilidad.

—¡Pues entren ahora! —Exigió enojado.

—Estamos esperando más unidades de ambulancias, no damos abasto chico, el poder de Ladybug esta vez no funcionó del todo. —Explicó sobándose la nuca—. Ten paciencia, además, si estuviese dentro, ya habría salido como los demás. La estructura de la tienda esta destruida, si entramos corremos el riesgo de quedarnos dentro y crear un problema mayor… solo espera.

Luka gruñó fastidiado, y es que todos los heridos habían afirmado que ya no quedaba nadie más dentro que los héroes de Paris, quienes habían desaparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Marcó nuevamente el numero de su novia, siendo respondido por el buzón de mensaje. Lo intento una y otra y otra vez, sin resultado, el chico sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Oliver, el empleado, miró con atención toda la escena. Había sido el peor akuma de la historia de Paris, antes no creía ser tan mala persona, pero, quizá si lo era.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ahora entendía porque el poder de Ladybug le borraba la memoria a las víctimas de los akuma, probablemente él jamás lo superaría.

Luka tomó sus pertenencias y fue por su auto, quizá Marinette había sido trasladada a un hospital, por lo que revisaría cada uno de ellos si era necesario.

.-*

Chat Noir corría de forma desesperada, las lagrimas enmarcaban su rostro y reprimía sollozos cada minuto. Ladybug se había desmayado en el camino y no respondía, sintió como el anillo le pitaba, al igual que los aretes de ladybug, que daba el aviso del último minuto antes de des-transformarse.

No se suponía que sus identidades se revelaran de tal forma, no debía ser así. Siempre supo que ella era el amor de su vida, por más que intentó rehacer su vida con Kagami, Adrien sabía que la chica tras esa máscara era la dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos. Siguió corriendo, intentó llegar lo más cercano al hospital posible y se ocultó en un callejón en el momento que la transformación de Ladybug terminaba.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su compañera de luchas, quién batallaba por seguir respirando.

—¡Chat Noir! —Exclamó Tikki, haciéndolo reaccionar—. ¡Sin el traje sus heridas tomarán su peso real! ¡Apresúrate al hospital! —Exigió con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Y ese fue el momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, las lágrimas se intensificaron y gritó.

—¡MARINETTE!, Dios no, no, no —Su voz se ahogó y comenzó a correr fuera del callejón, deshaciendo su transformación mientras corría. —¡Marinette! Quédate conmigo, respira por favor —Suplicaba entre sollozos, corría lo más rápido posible.

Plagg se adentró rápidamente en la camisa de su portador al igual que Tikki, el dios de la destrucción cobijó a su terrón de azúcar. La situación no pintaba nada de bien.

La peliazul retomó la conciencia un momento, mirando confundida. —¿A-Adrien? —Susurró.

El rubio sintió su alma en un hilo, visualizó la puerta del hospital pasando la cuadra, y corrió más rápido.

—Marinette, dios mío por favor no te desmayes de nuevo —Dijo llorando. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿D-donde e-esta Chat Noir? —Murmuró a penas con una mueca de dolor, él la miró y finalmente cruzó la puerta del hospital.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! —Exclamó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

No pasó ni un segundo para que las enfermeras corrieran a su lado con una camilla, Marinette cerró nuevamente sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento. La gente miraba curiosa, y es que hace poco había salido en las noticias el ataque de Piromane, en el que se sabía que no habían sanado las heridas de las personas afectadas.

Rápidamente la chica fue ingresada a urgencias, en donde le administraron medicamentos y se aseguraron de controlar todos sus signos vitales. Las quemaduras eran graves, ubicadas mayoritariamente en su abdomen y antebrazos.

Adrien se quedó estático en el mismo lugar en el que había entregado a su compañera de batallas, a su amiga, a esa chica con la que jamás concretó nada por seguir enamorado de Ladybug, quien paradójicamente, era ella misma.

Las lagrimas caían, se arrodillo en el piso y lo golpeó.

 _Golpe._ Se sentía estúpido, estaba a punto de perder a una de sus amigas, a su compañera de batallas y al amor de su vida de una sola vez. _Golpe._ Se sentía impotente, no podía ayudar a estabilizarla, ni mucho menos en curar sus heridas. _Golpe_. Sentía como la vida de su lady se escapaba solo por salvarlo a él, porque muchas veces ella le confesó que no podría vivir si algo le ocurría. _Golpe._ No era posible que esto estuviese pasando.

Una señora de edad, quien estaba allí en el hospital, se acercó para consolarlo.

—Shhh, tranquilo… tu novia estará bien —Le susurró mientras lo abrazaba. A pesar de ser una completa desconocida, Adrien se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. —Se recuperará, debes estar fuerte por ella —La anciana le acarició el cabello.

Perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo él estuvo allí, acurrucado en aquella señora, sollozando y susurrando el nombre de Marinette, la apretó con fuerzas hasta que logró calmarse, secándose las lágrimas y asintiendo reiteradas veces.

—Gracias… _madame_ —Murmuró con voz apagada, sorbiendo la nariz.

Ella le sonrió, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió a urgencias al notar unas quemaduras en sus manos. —Ahora deja que te curen, todo estará bien, ustedes son jóvenes, ella es fuerte, podrá salir… —Animó, y es que sabia que él necesitaba aliento, ella misma había visto la gravedad de las heridas de la chica, por lo que sabía que necesitaba apoyo. —Estaré en la sala de esperas, por si necesitas hablar con alguien…

Adrien asintió en silencio. Camino por los box y dejó que una enfermera le curara las manos. Permaneciendo en un silencio sepulcral en todo momento, a penas terminó, agradeció y se encerró en un baño.

Tikki y Plagg salieron de su escondite y lo miraron preocupados.

—Estará bien cachorro, es fuerte.

Tikki soltó un sollozo. —No quiero imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido si no estuviese con el traje… —Susurró, siendo consolada por Plagg.

Adrien los alimentó a ambos en silencio, aun no asumía la magnitud de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había decidido acabar con su relación con Kagami por el hecho de seguir tontamente enamorado de la heroína moteada, y ahora ocurría esto, además de la forma en que se entero que su amiga del instituto siempre fue el amor de su vida no fue lo soñado, además de saber que tenía una relación con Couffaine desde hace poco más de tres años no lo alentaba.

—Tikki… ¿Cómo… ella… se recuperará? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella lo observó, atenta. —Estará bien, absorbí la mayoría del daño… —Susurró dándole un mordisco a la galleta—. Aun así, necesitara seguir las indicaciones médicas.

El rubio asintió y les hizo la señal para ingresar al interior de su camisa a ambos.

—Plagg… Tu…Lo sabias, ¿verdad?

El pequeño kwami agachó la cabeza. —Esta prohibido, no podía decírtelo chico… intente darte señales, pero estabas obstinado con ladybug y luego con Kagami.

El rubio gruñó. Sabía que lo de Kagami había sido un arrebato, a pesar de haber intentado que esa relación funcionara, fue un completo desastre. Aun no sabía como había durado dos años con ella.

Le indicó a Plagg que ingresara a su camisa y salió del baño para dirigirse a preguntar por la chica.

Lo primero que vio fue a Luka Couffaine preguntar en recepción si había alguien de nombre Marinette ingresada en el hospital, a lo cual respondieron de forma negativa.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no había ingresado a su amiga como correspondía. Se acercó rápidamente y detuvo al chico antes de que se fuera.

—¿Adrien? —Dijo el bajista—. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio tragó saliva. —M-Marinette esta en urgencias, Luka —Juró ver como el peli-celeste se puso pálido de repente—. Yo… la encontré… y la traje aquí…

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —Dijo exasperado—. ¡Yo estaba allí con ella! ¡La habría visto!

Y allí Adrien confirmó que Luka no sabia nada de la identidad secreta de su amiga. Suspiró cansadamente. —Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí… Ellos… nos avisarán cuando podamos verla…

Luka sintió su mundo desmoronarse, se cuestionó cada decisión tomada desde la mañana de ese día, maldiciendo el momento en que pensó que era una buena idea ir a comprar cosas para su hogar.

El oji azul tuvo que sentarse rápidamente, sentía como su mundo daba vueltas alrededor. —Adrien… nosotros… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí insistir en esa estúpida barbacoa! ¡Ni en los estúpidos sillones! —Exclamó con furia mientras apretaba sus puños.

El rubio tragó saliva. —Tranquilo, estará bien…

—¡Maldición Adrien! ¡No había apuro para que compráramos las cosas para el apartamento! —Siguió Luka, haciendo que el oji-verde sintiera un vacío en su pecho. Su lady, Marinette, iba muy en serio con ese chico.

Y es que hace dos horas, de haberse enterado que su amiga iba tan bien con un chico tan amable como Luka lo habría llenado de orgullo, sin embargo, ya no era así, y jamás volvería a serlo.

En aquel momento se sintió tonto por sentir una rivalidad con el chico enfrente de él. La chica que ambos amaban estaba en urgencias, en un hospital, probablemente adolorida y asustada. No era el momento para cuestionarse nada, ni menos para pensar en cómo conquistarla al verla tan estable con el chico allí presente. En ese momento decidió que debía comportarse como el adulto que era. Ya habrían momentos para lo demás, ahora solo importaba que Marinette se recuperara.

—¿Adrien Agreste? —Preguntó en voz alta un doctor, el aludido se acercó junto con Luka, quien se paró rápidamente de su asiento—. Tengo noticias de su acompañan-

—Marinette, señor, su nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng —Dijo rápidamente, como corrigiéndolo.

El doctor se sobó la sien. —Bueno, la señorita Dupain-Cheng quedó en cuidados intensivos, se encuentra estable por el momento. Le aplicamos analgésicos y debemos agradecer a algún milagro, sus heridas podrían haber sido mucho más graves, y al parecer sanaran de manera rápida, están limpias y al traerla rápidamente se evitaron las contaminaciones. —Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio—. Ahora evaluamos una intoxicación moderada de monóxido de carbono. ¿Usted también se encontraba en el lugar? — Preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio, Adrien asintió—. Deberá realizarse unas pruebas, ese gas no era común.

Inmediatamente el portador del miraculous de la destrucción asocio aquellas palabras con el akuma. Por supuesto que no era un gas normal.

—¿Podemos verla? —Se adelantó Luka.

—Será mejor que la dejen descansar, mañana se encontrará más fuerte.

Adrien asintió junto con Luka, quien se alejó inmediatamente para llamar a los padres de la chica y a sus amigos.

El rubio se sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era esperar una respuesta, alguna mejoría, y aunque el doctor y Tikki le habían afirmado que estaría bien, no hallaba la tranquilidad.

Menos aun al enterarse de que en realidad Marinette siempre fue Ladybug.

 **Hola! Quería pedir disculpas por la demora, la universidad no me regala tanto tiempo como me gustaría.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me motivaría mucho que dejasen su opinión e ideas para el futuro de este fic...**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
